


Graffiti on the Muppets Bathroom Wall

by draculard



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Limericks, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Graffiti on the Muppets Bathroom Wall

Kermit tried awful hard not to cum   
On account of the hand up his bum  
But it gave him a stroke   
And his prostate a poke   
And the frog’s self-control came undone


End file.
